Confrontations (English version)
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: [Collection of one-shots about Gruvia] 1. Kiss under the mistletoe (Post-Alvarez) 2. Tough evening (Laxus just wanted a peaceful evening but Juvia had a question he didn't expect) 3. Lifeguard (Gray should learn how to give mouth-to-mouth. (Gruvion)) 4.Unconditionally (During Alavarez arc. Lucy talks with Gray about Juvia.)
1. 1 Kiss under the mistletoe

**AN : Happy new year!** A quick story to celebrate this new year!

 **Post Alvarez arc but before chapter 545.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.

* * *

 **Kiss under the mistletoe**

It was the New Year's Eve and Fairy Tail was celebrating.

Gray was just arriving in front of the guild but he already could hear the ruckus of his guildmates.

He pushed the doors opened and was immediately greeted by a wave of cheers and smiles from his comrades.

"Gray-sama!"

Juvia made her way towards him and he smiled softly. Since the defeat of Alvarez, they were more comfortable with each other (mostly him, Juvia had always been sincere with her feelings). Their relation wasn't official but they had shared some kisses and touches. Not in front of the others of course.

"Hey." He greeted her still smiling when she stood before him.

She returned his smile, and with the way she smiled at him, he felt something clenched inside him.

She was beautiful. Her hair was tied in a lose bun and she had put a light red lipstick, but he knew that the slight blush on her cheeks was not due to her make-up but was caused by his presence. Her blush deepened when he looked down and his eyes met the skin on display of her cleavage. She was wearing a long midnight blue dress, with a golden belt wrapped around her waist, and the front was opened in a V; the neckline edged with deep blue satin ribbon.

His stare returned on her face and he saw a glint in her eyes that made his heart pound harder and his mouth get dry.

"Kiss her, Gray!" Someone shouted and he tore his gaze from Juvia's face and glared at the two old men who were seated not far away, already drunk and laughing overtly.

"You have to kiss her, Gray!" Mira said gently with a smile as she passed with a trail in hands and pointed upwards their head to explain Wakaba and Macao's hilarity.

Gray and Juvia looked upwards and instantaneously Juvia blushed furiously : they were standing under mistletoe.

"It's the tradition Gray!" Macao said with a wink.

"You're kidding me?" Gray yelled with a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm not doing this! No way!"

Everyone laughed with his outburst, and Juvia hid the pain she felt in her chest.

"Gray-sama doesn't have to do this if he doesn't want to." She murmured and he looked at her again. "We could just pretend."

"Pretend?"

"Yes." She said so low he barely heard her. "Pretend to kiss. Juvia doesn't mind."

"Oh, no. You have no choice." Cana, who was seated nearby with a large barrel and had the devil ears, said with a mischievous grin. "Freed had traced some runes around. You can't move until you kiss the girl!"

"What?" Gray asked his eyes widening in terror.

Cana pointed at two people in a corner who seemed depressed and paralytic.

"You can ask Elfman and Ever. They were at your place earlier."

Gray gulped. "It's a joke." He whispered and tried to step back but his legs refused to move away. "Fuck" He cursed under his breath.

Juvia bit her lip. "M…Maybe a kiss on the cheek is okay…" She suggested, her voice shaking because of a mix of excitation and fear of reject.

"I don't think so." Gray sighed. "Freed must have specify it should be lips against lips."

Resigned, he put a hand on her lower back and her blush increased.

At this moment, she was expecting a quick kiss, just the brush of their lips but Gray cup her cheek with his hand and leaned slowly.

He kissed her tenderly, his lips moving gently against hers. He was always amazed of how soft her lips were and kissed her a little longer than he expected at first. After some time, he broke the kiss and move a little away, to took a look at her.

She was panting softly, a slight blush lingering on her cheeks and her eyes half-opened and clouded with bliss.

He couldn't resist and leaned again, kissing her a second time. He teased her with the tip of his tongue and she opened her lips as she tilted her head a bit, granting him access which he was glad to take. The kiss deepened and he ran his fingers along her jaw and then her neck and he felt her trembling against him, her hands on his back grasping the fabric of his shirt in tight fists.

When they broke the kiss, she raised a surprised gaze on him.

"Just to be sure the tradition is respected." He said, a bit embarrassed as a round of applause and catcalls came from the entire guild. But he also felt proud of himself when she smiled affectionately, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

He took her hand and led her to the table where Gajeel and Levy were seated. Then he went to the counter where Mirajane was filling more cups with beer. The white haired barmaid smiled friendly when he ordered two drinks for Juvia and himself.

"I thought you would never accept to kiss her."

"It wasn't a big deal." He simply shrugged as if his heart wasn't still pounding wild in his chest and the taste of Juvia's lips wasn't lingering of his own.

"That's great because you have to repeat that at midnight!" Mira said as he turned, drinks in hands.

Gray stopped, eyes wide, not sure if he was afraid or happy to kiss Juvia again in a few hours.

* * *

 **AN : Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this drabble !** Please let me know with a review!

I have two others stories in mind but before writing them I want to know if you like this one and my style of writing. If not, well it's okay but I will use this time to do something else (I have a pile of books waiting to be read ha ha ;) )

If you have found mistakes, please, tell me where they are and **how to correct them**! English isn't my native language but I want to progress! :)


	2. 2 Tough evening

**AN :** This second story can be after Tenroujima arc or after GMG arc, as you prefer (but it's after Laxus' come back).

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**

* * *

 **Tough evening**

Laxus took a long sip of beer and sighed in satisfaction.

This promised to be a pleasant evening.

He had teamed up with Juvia for the first time and the mission was a complete success. Juvia was a good partner despite their opposite powers. Not that he wanted to team up with her permanently - his Raijinshuu friends would not be pleased - but once in a while, for some change, maybe.

Especially if all their missions ended like this, in a comfortable inn, seated in front of a good meal and with a cool beer in hand, and the promise of a comfy bed later in one of the two booked rooms.

Very simple but right now he wanted nothing more to be happy.

The only thing that could ruin his good mood was the wriggling woman beside him. He glanced at her. Juvia hadn't touched her food yet and seemed a bit agitated.

He sighed in relief when she stopped her squirming. But his relief was short…

"Can Juvia ask a question, Laxus-san?"

He glanced at her once again and shrugged.

"What do you think about Juvia?"

He raised a brow, a bit surprised with her question.

"Well, you're strong, smart and a good help in a fight." He answered and took a new sip of his drink.

"No, it's not that Juvia meant. Juvia wanted to know if Laxus-san finds Juvia attractive."

Laxus spit out his beer and started to coughed.

"Wha… What?" He stuttered, breathing hard.

Juvia bit her lip, the top of her cheeks rising red.

"Juvia wants to know if Laxus-san finds her attractive."

Eyes wide he stared at her for a long time before shaking his head and crossing his arms before him.

"No. Thanks but no thanks. Nothing will happen between us. Mira, Cana and the others would skin me alive if I touch you in any way. Not to mention Freed, Bixlow and Ever. Anyway, I see you as a comrade. We're not even close friends, and I want to stay in good terms with Gray."

Juvia blushed crimson.

"It's not either that Juvia meant!" She exclaimed.

"Then, be a bit more clear, Woman!" Laxus said with irritation.

She bit her lip again and wriggled on her seat, her eyes on her laps, interlacing her fingers.

"It's just… It's because there are so much beautiful women in the guild. And Juvia is so common so she wonders if Gray-sama would notice her. He's used to beautiful girls at his side for so long. Erza-san is so strong and gorgeous. Mira-san and Lucy-san posed for magazines. And like him, Cana-san wears few clothes and her body is beautiful. And Levy-san and Wendy-san are cute and pretty. And they are strong too. And nice. And smart and they are friends with everyone… Everybody likes them. So… Juvia wants to know if men could find her pretty too. And she can't ask Gajeel-kun… And she doesn't think Natsu-san would help because…well…it's Natsu-san. And Elfman would answer "manly" or something… And Loke-san finds all the girls pretty so Juvia can't trust him. And Alzack-san is married, Juvia can't ask him. And…"

While she drowned him with her uninterrupted talk – she lost him a long ago – Laxus wondered if she had mistaken him with her diary. Why him of all the people? Did he look like the kind of guy who gives an ear for a insecure girl? And why girls filled their heads with these questions? Seriously?

And again: why him? Did he upset some gods? After all, it was all Gray's fault! If he could put his hand on the Ice Mage right now, he would force him to admit his feelings towards the girl. She could have her response and Laxus could drink his beer in peace.

Besides she deserved a response. She was a good girl, desperately in love with a jerk who should have confessed a long before. Well, maybe he wasn't in the best position to criticize Gray's decision, he corrected himself with a thought for his own case.

Slowly he took a sip of his drink and felt the gaze of Juvia on him. She had finally stop her speech and was currently waiting for his answer. He sighed and turned his head towards her.

He looked her up and down before giving his judgment:

"Big boobs, slim waist, wide hips, very long legs, ivory neck asking for bites, kissable lips, and big blues eyes. And you're also strong, smart and very friendly, so you have nothing to worry. Don't compare yourself with the others, you're playing in the same league. Happy?"

For a brief moment, she stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, and then she let out a high-pitched cry piercing his ear.

"Kyah! Juvia appreciates your compliments but she can't return your feelings!" She exclaimed with crimson cheeks and smoke raising above her head. "Juvia loves Gray-sama and only him! But she is touched by Laxus-san's confession and she hopes that he would find a nice girl in the future and fell in love with her!"

"Oi! A confession? What confession?" He yelled, his cheeks turning red. "You were the one asking if I find you attractive! I did what I was told! Don't go with your crazy mind! I tried to think as Gray does. I'm not attracted by you!"

"Laxus-san doesn't need to be ashamed! Juvia was rejected many times! She understands what you feel!"

"What? No! I'm not rejected!" He argued as he felt a headache coming.

"Juvia swears to keep your secret! She will not embarrass Laxus-san in front of the others!"

"But there is no secret! I'm not attracted by you! And… Oh, never mind!" He gave up and turned to finish his beer. "Think what you want, I don't care. As long as you don't ask me that kind of question, I'm fine."

He rubbed his temples in hope to ease his headache.

"If I can put my hands on Gray, right now…" He grumbled while Juvia seemed thoughtful.

"Laxus-san…" She said hesitantly and he grunted in response. "What did you mean earlier about staying in good terms with Gray-sama?"

He sighed deeply.

Never again.

It was the last time Laxus team up with Juvia.

* * *

 **AN : Thanks to all who followed or added the previous chapter in their favorite list.**

 **Special thanks to greatnikel95** , **rrsiganoo2001** , **Rose-petal77** and **the Anon** (I know I suck with the third person and I try to pay attention but sometimes it slips nonetheless. Thank you to point out my mistake, it's fixed now. And don't worry, you were very kind so I'm not intimidated or frustrated :) ) **who reviewed the first story! I really enjoyed each review!**

I hope you enjoyed this second one-shot. I didn't specify who exactly Laxus was in love when he referred to himself, in case you ship Laxus X Cana, Laxus X Mira or even Laxus X Freed. I ship all so as you want! ;)

Sorry if you were waiting for Gray presence and not just some mention of him, but I wanted to show Juvia without him for a change.  
As always, feedback are welcome!


	3. 3 Lifeguard

**Summary: Gray should learn how to give mouth-to-mouth. (With a bit of Lyvia)**

 **Rated T because of Gray's swearing.**

* * *

 **Lifeguard**

Gray sighed.

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a perfect blue, the sun was shining on the golden sand, and sometimes a light breeze was caressing his skin.

A perfect weather for a perfect day at the beach.

But Gray wasn't enjoying it.

First because it was too fucking hot! He was sweating and thirsty. And he couldn't freshen up in the sea because of second point: he was on mission. And the mission consisted to guard the beach.

Yeah. He was a fucking lifeguard. With a red swimsuit. Ridiculous. And he was on the fucking high chair watching random people on the beach or in the sea for hours now. Fucking boring.

He accepted this mission only because it was easy money and also (mainly) because of two big blue eyes with long eyelashes and a pleading look.

Gray glanced down at the culprit.

It was the only good side of this shit. Juvia was his partner and she was also wearing a red swimsuit, hugging her body like a second skin, her breast enhanced by the V-shape line. She had put her hair in a ponytail and was taking her job seriously.

There were just a few people swimming but she kept an eye on them, especially the children (and the young women but for another reason: if a woman had the temerity to approach her Gray-sama, she would meet Juvia first.)

Gray had enough of his surveillance post and climbed down the ladder. Juvia who was watching a woman with her binoculars and mumbling something like "love-rival" turned her head when he patted her shoulder.

"I can't stay upstairs. I'm roasted now. Can we swap?"

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply but suddenly someone called her and Gray froze.

"Juvia-chan!"

Urgh.

No. _He_ can't be there. Nope.

"Oh! Lyon-sama!"

Shit. He's here.

This day was getting worse.

"Why are you here moron?" He asked his rival/ friend/somewhat brother with a harsh tone.

"Hello to you too, Gray." Lyon said sarcastically and Gray snorted. "Well, as you asked so kindly, I had a rough mission and I took some days off. And what's better than the beach to relax from work?"

"And why this beach in particular?" Gray replied still rudely.

Lyon shrugged.

"It's a nice place and not too crowded. I was going to the sea when my eyes caught a more enticing shade of blue! And then I saw my lovely Juvia-chan in a beautiful swimsuit. Red is the colour of passion! You're so gorgeous Juvia-chan!"

"Uh… Thanks, Lyon-sama." Juvia said shyly, her cheeks turning pink.

"Could you go swimming with me? In the water your beauty should shine even more."

"A-Ano…" Juvia stuttered.

"She can't." Gray responded for her. "We're on a mission. See?" He pointed at their swimsuit and then at their binoculars.

"Oh." During a second Lyon seemed a bit disappointed but regained his flirting demeanor. "At least, I can swim without worrying if you're here to save me Juvia-chan!"

"She should let you drown, it would be a benefit for society."

"You're the worst lifeguard in the world. Nobody is safe with you."

"What did you say?"

And then, they were fighting, rolling in the hot sand.

"Gray-sama! Lyon-sama! Stop it!" Juvia pleaded trying to stop them but they didn't hear her, shouting insults at each other face.

Suddenly Juvia became aware of their proximity. Their foreheads were touching, their hard chests pressed against each other, their muscular arms intertwined, their tangled legs and some sand glued to their skin gleaming with sweat as they rolled one above the other

Her cheeks turned crimson and soon she was daydreaming; death glares and furious faces changing for loving look and smiling faces.

Finally they broke the fight because of lack of oxygen, neither of them conceding defeat.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know?" Gray said when he finally caught his breath. "Go swimming and let us do our job."

"Yeah, yeah." Lyon complied as he get up and grabbed Juvia's hands in his, waking her from her dream world. "Juvia-chan, when I'll dive into the water, it would be like diving into you."

"Leave already!" Gray shouted hoping Juvia didn't catch the innuendo.

Lyon walked away winking at Juvia.

"Lyon-sama and Gray-sama were so passionate." Juvia said with her cheeks still a bit red.

"What? Oh gods, no. Don't say it like that. Can we return to work now?" He said and pointed the top of the chair.

She nodded and climbed the ladder unaware of Gray watching her, his eyes lingering on her long legs and her round… ahem… _asset_.

He shook his head to clear his mind and with a last curse directed to Lyon, he returned his gaze on the beach.

On top of the chair, Juvia scanned the beach with her binoculars, smiling at some kids building sandcastles. Then, she turned towards the sea and she frowned when she saw some agitation in the water. She focused and gasped: someone was drowning! And that someone was…

"Lyon-sama!"

She climbed down and rushed to the sea.

"Juvia?" Gray called her, surprised by her hurry but she was already in the water.

She took a deep breath, plunged and swam towards Lyon form. He was already unconscious so she grabbed him under his arms and brought him back to the surface.

Keeping his head above the water, she towed him towards the beach. Gray was standing in the water and when she was near him, he helped her to haul him out of the sea.

Gray laid Lyon on the sand and kneeled down beside him, Juvia mirroring him on the opposite side, curious people standing a few feet away from them.

"He doesn't breathe! He needs artificial respiration!" Juvia said and quickly pinched his nose and put her other hand on his chin to tilt his head backward.

Wait.

Hold on.

She wasn't planning to do mouth-to-mouth? To Lyon!?

"Oi!" Gray exclaimed. "I'll do this!"

Urgh.

The simple idea was disgusting. Not the idea of giving mouth-to-mouth to a man. It was the idea of doing it to _Lyon_! Lyon for gods' sake! But it was better than seeing Juvia's lips on Lyon's.

"Gray-sama isn't qualified!" She replied instantly, furrowing her brows in reprobation.

Huh? What the hell? Was she eager to kiss the bastard?

"It's not complicated. I know the theory…" He tried regretting his response when their boss had proposed the lesson.

"Juvia's sorry but she must insist! She doesn't want to interfere in Gray-sama's and Lyon-sama's love story but she's the most qualified. You can kiss Lyon-sama later!"

"What?"

But she was already leaning and his eyes widened in horror as she put her mouth on Lyon's.

While she gave him a long breathing, Gray saw Lyon's hand trembling. Seeing this, a suspicion came to Gray and he looked at Lyon's face.

With some of Juvia's hair hiding a part of his face and with their mouths pressed against each other (Argh! He hoped he could erase that view!) it was a bit difficult to see it, but Gray was pretty sure Lyon was smiling. At least his expression was quite satisfied.

Oh. Oh the fucking bastard. He didn't dare, did he?

Juvia stopped the mouth-to-mouth and started a cardiac massage. She pumped vigorously and this time Gray was sure he saw Lyon's face twisted slightly with discomfort.

Oh yeah.

He was definitely faking his faintness. That jerk! Taking advantage of Juvia!

Unaware, Juvia had stopped her massage and was leaning again to Lyon's face.

Gray clenched his jaw. Like hell he would let Lyon get another kiss from Juvia!

"Stop." He said coldly and grabbed her wrist.

"Gray-sama!" She protested with a furious face and his guts twisted a little. Fear or jealousy? He didn't have time to clarify his feels. He had to stop Lyon's sham.

"I think it's enough." He explained as he discreetly approached his hand to Lyon's hip. "He should be fine now." And then he pinched Lyon's flesh. "See?" He said sarcastically as Lyon sat up abruptly with a muffled cry.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia exclaimed with relief.

"Alright everyone. The show is over." Gray said to the crowd of people. "Go back to your activities."

"Are you okay, Lyon-sama?"

"Yeah." Lyon replied with a fake cough. "Thank you Juvia-chan! You saved me!"

"Ho?" Gray said with a smirk. "How do you know it's Juvia who saved you? You were unconscious."

"Huh…" The other ice mage struggled. "Yeah but Love told me it was my Juvia-chan. Ah! Juvia-chan! I'm sure you were like a mermaid, carried by the waves, coming at my rescue. Ah my loving Juvia! My life belongs to you!"

Gray put a hand on Lyon's shoulder and squeezed hard.

"You should stop here and go back to your room. You have a lot of emotions, you should rest." Despite his gentle advice, his tone was as cold as ice.

"Ah, huh, yeah, you're right." Lyon said a bit distraught and they all get up.

"Be careful Lyon-sama. You're still weak. You should see a doctor or a nurse." Juvia recommended and Gray rolled his eyes. As if Lyon needed a check-up! His drowning was a big fake!

"I will Juvia-chan. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Don't be Lyon-sama! It was Juvia's job! Juvia will come to your room later to check on you." She offered and Gray grunted but Lyon seemed delighted by the prospect and with a big smile, he left in the direction of his hotel.

Gray sighed with relief and turned his eyes to Juvia who was still watching Lyon with worried eyes.

Her hair was messy, some strands of hair had slipped out of her ponytail and were still wet. He stared at her mouth a bit red from the friction and he suddenly wondered if her lips tasted salty because of the sea.

"Hey." He called her and when she turned her head he put a hand under her chin. Juvia looked at him with surprised eyes and a slight pink spread on her cheeks.

"You should disinfect your mouth or you're going to get disease." He said as he wiped her lower lip with his thumb.

Her blush deepened, her heartbeat increasing inside her chest and unconsciously she licked her lips.

But then she saw his eyes darkening as his gaze lingered on her mouth.

Bold Juvia was activated.

"Maybe Gray-sama should help Juvia clean it." She whispered seductively with a glint in her eyes as she leaned more towards him.

"Yeah." He replied softly, his breath tickling her lips and she closed her eyes.

He pressed his mouth against her. Her lips were soft, warm and effectively a bit salty. He moved his mouth slowly, taking his time. He wanted to erase all vestiges of Lyon's lips. He smiled internally when she moaned softly. With Lyon, she was focused on her task and she probably didn't paid attention at how it felt. But with him, she moaned in pleasure. Ah! Take that Lyon!

Gray wanted to growl. It was the first and last time that Lyon tasted Juvia's lips. She was _his_. Not Lyon's.

He didn't know how long their kiss lasted but when he felt Juvia's tongue touching his lower lip, he knew he had to stop before it went too far.

He broke the kiss and ignored Juvia's protest or the lack of warm of her body against his.

"Done."

He turned around and scanned quickly the beach searching for a distraction to avoid talking with Juvia.

"Hey kids!" He shouted. "Don't play here! You could hurt someone!"

And then, he walked away, letting a puzzled Juvia.

Her cheeks boiling hot, she raised a hand and caressed her lips with the tips of her fingers. Why did Gray kiss her?

"Indirect kiss with Lyon-sama?" She whispered thinking out loud and then she squealed.

It was so complicated to be in a love triangle!

* * *

 **AN** : I hope you like this story. **I have nothing against Lyon.** I like him a lot and I don't really think he would take advantage of a woman but for the purpose of this fic I had to make him a bit of jerk.

No reviews were left for the last chapter, so I presume you didn't like it. Can you tell me why? Was it the plot? Or the characterization? Or because Gray wasn't here? ^^ All feedback are welcome!

Please let me know what you think about this new chapter! You can let just one or two words like: not bad/good/great or gross/boring/cute/funny

Thank you for reading! See you soon! (I hope)


	4. 4 Unconditionally

**AN** : Set during Alvarez arc, around chapter 523-525 (when Gray and Lucy left the guildhall following Maevis' plan.) **Don't read if you only watch the anime!**

So, I wrote this (in French) a while ago, in a rush and at first I thought I would dislike it later, but the French version received sweet reviews so I thought I should also share it with you (because why not?) and I decided to give it a try and voilà! This is the English version of Inconditionellement!

I would like to know how you find this, so please let a review! Or if you find some grammar mistakes, I won't take offense if you explain kindly! Don't worry! :) I can handle every comment except insults.

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! I was very happy to read the reviews! And thanks to all who followed or added in their favorites this collection of one-shots.

* * *

 **Unconditionally**

They moved as fast as they could but Gray's injuries prevented him from running.

"What were you thinking to do exactly before Natsu stopped you?" Lucy asked suddenly and a bit angry.

Gray pursed his lips reluctant at first but finally he explained his plan of using Lost Ice Shell. As soon as she heard the possible consequences, Lucy tensed.

With lightning speed, she turned towards him and Gray got a powerful slap on his cheek.

"What the…? Did you get the habit or what?" He complained as he rubbed his painful cheek.

"Yes if you don't stop to be stupid!" She roared. "Did you really think it could work? That everybody would forget you? Including Juvia?!"

"I was precisely hoping it would work on Juvia!"

"Idiot! She loves you more than anything!"

"I know!" He yelled back. "I know." He repeated in a whisper. "But if she doesn't remember me, she can't be hurt. She could love someone else and be happy."

But Lucy shook her head. "No. She could not have forgotten you. Not completely."

"You seem much confident about it." Gray said a bit irritated by her demeanor.

"She told me. Right after our return from Alvarez with Master."

##

Laughs and splashes noises could be heard in the ladies bathrooms.

"Aaah" Lucy sighed, stretching and dipping in the hot water.

Beside her Juvia laughed softly. "Lucy-san seems to like the warm very much."

"There is nothing better than a hot bath after a long travel! Especially with Gray and Natsu constant fighting!"

Juvia was smiling but her gaze was a bit sad and Lucy bit her lip. The blonde looked down on her hands under the water, feeling guilty to have left with team Natsu without a word for their friends.

"Juvia?" She whispered after a quiet moment. "Can I ask you something?"

The water mage nodded even if she seemed surprised with Lucy's shyness.

"How… How did you forgive Gray? I mean… He left again without telling you. Like he did when he joined Avatar. But you don't seem angry."

"Oh… Well, at first Juvia was angry and sad and worried. But as soon as she saw him she wasn't angry anymore. He was safe. He wasn't hurt. The anger which was boiling suddenly evaporated. You're just happy to see him. Did Lucy-san not feel this when Natsu-san returned after one year?"

"Hey? What… No! I mean…" Lucy stuttered with embarrassment as her cheeks became a deep red and she slipped down until the water reachs her nose.

Juvia hid her smile with her hand and waited for her friend's reappearance. Finally Lucy straightened but her cheeks were still pink.

"I didn't forgive him completely." She admitted shyly playing with a strand of golden hair. "He vanished for one year without giving news and he thought he could come back like nothing happened with a big smile and saying "Yo! What's up?" to be forgiven? It's not that simple!"

"But when you see his smile, you want to forgive him, don't you?" Juvia said softly.

Lucy pouted but nodded nonetheless.

"And even if you didn't see him in a long time, as soon as you're by his side, it's like you have never been apart." Juvia murmured while looking into nothing. "With the simple thought to see him you're smiling. When you hear his voice you stop breathing for an instant. When your eyes meet his your heart is racing."

A moment of silence followed as Lucy stared intensely at Juvia.

"You love him that much?"

Juvia blushed slightly and nodded a bit shyly.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so much sometimes it hurts here." She put her hand on her chest. "As if something is clenching hard or that her heart is wrenching and Juvia wants to cry. But other times it's so strong and warm, Juvia thinks her heart might explode. She has never felt something like this before. And perhaps Gray-sama would never love Juvia. Maybe he would never look at her other than as a friend. But Juvia prefers an unrequited love than no love at all. Since she was a child Juvia never felt love. She was empty. So Juvia is very happy to have fallen in love."

Juvia stopped for a moment, her gaze focused on the water as if her thoughts were following the curls of steam.

"Sometimes I felt like I have always loved him. Even before I met him. Or that I couldn't be myself entirely if I didn't love him. It's a part of me. I would always love him. Even in two or five hundred years. In another life or in another world."

She stopped again and let out a chuckle.

"Don't mind Juvia, Lucy-san. She is feeling sleepy with the hot water and she's saying silly things." She turned her head with a big smile to share her amusement with Lucy but her smile faded when she saw tears rolling down on her friend's cheeks.

"Ah? Lucy-san? Something's wrong?" She asked worried and she moved her arms before her frantically.

"Huh?" The blonde mage said not understanding. "Oh! No, it's nothing. Don't worry." She reassured her as she wiped her tears. "It's just… You're amazing Juvia."

The blue haired mage opened her mouth to respond something as she didn't seem convinced with Lucy well being but suddenly Cana appeared behind the stellar mage and tickled her. Lucy slipped as she tried to escape the brunette and fell on Juvia and they all ended under water.

##

"I'm sure that even if you have casted Lost Ice Shell Juvia would have felt your absence. She loves you too much to forget you. She would look for you even without knowing who you were."

Gray was looking down, his bangs hiding his eyes but his jaw was clenched.

"So don't ever think using this spell again, okay? Good. We should keep moving now. Happy! Is this way clear?"

"Aye sir!" replied the flying cat above them.

"Okay. Come on, Gray."

The Ice mage followed his friend but thoughts of a certain bluenette were twirling in his mind and he was looking forward to see her.

* * *

 **AN** : This is full of clichés I know! But I hope you like it anyway. Let me know with a review :)

And I don't think Lucy loves Natsu less than Juvia loves Gray. They have just different way to express their feelings. And I wanted some Lucy and Juvia time.


End file.
